Secret's of Vampire
by de-chan love-OPFTNS
Summary: Naruto dan Kyuubi di culik oleh White Hunter... berhasilkah Sasuke dan Itachi menyelamatkan mereka? Bagaimana nasib duo Namikaze? RnR please...
1. Mimpi

...

"Naru-chan... Naru-chan!"

"Dare...?"

"Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Sasuke... anata wa doko?"

"Aku di sampingmu, Naru-chan!"

Aku melirik ke samping dan melihat Sasuke yang berwajah pucat. Dia mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan taringnya.

"KYAAA!"

Aku pun terbangun dengan wajah yang pucat dan badan yang berkeringat.

"Siapa Uchiha Sasuke...?

.

.

.

**_-Vampire's Love Trap-_**

**WARNING: Aku tak tahu jenisnya tapi karena baru jadi mungkin akan banyak warning warningnya...**

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem)**

**GENRE: Romance – Horor - Fantasy**

**RATING: T+**

**.**

**.**

.

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_NARUTO POV._**

Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku berumur 18 tahun dan tinggal di Kota Konoha. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School kelas 3-1. Sejak kecil aku hidup sendiri. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak tahu mengapa akhir akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan mimpi yang sama. Mimpi bertemu seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku 2 tahun. Dia berwajah tampan dan bewarna putih pucat. Dia adalah vampir terbukti dari taring dari sela – sela gigi. Aku bingung dan sedikit takut.

Hari ini hujan lebat turun deras. Aku lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah kecilku. Aku takut tidur dan bermimpi itu kembali. Aku lebih baik makan ramen kesukaanku. Saat makan terdengar bunyi hpku berdering keras. Di layar terpampang nama Hinata temanku.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto disini, Hina-chan... ada apa kamu menelponku?"

_"Moshi-moshi Hinata disini, Naru-chan... aku ingin bertanya apa kamu bisa menemaniku pergi membeli buku hari ini?"_

"Oh... aku bisa kok Hina-chan"

_"Baik, aku tunggu kamu di toko buku Konoha jam 2 siang"_

"Iya, aku akan datang tepat waktu!"

_"Arigatou, Naru-chan"_

"Iya, sama - sama"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Akupun menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena jam menunjukan pukul satu siang.

...SKIP TIME...

Aku sudah bersama Hina-chan yang sedang memilih buku. Aku pergi memakai baju biru muda berlengan panjang dan memakai rok diatas lutut. Aku memakai syal kuning pemberian ibuku dan tas selempang kuning yang setia menemaniku.

"Hina-chan... buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Maunya sech Buku novel tapi aku tertarik dengan cerpen kecil Karya Emo Obsidian ini..."

"Buku apa itu?"

"Menurut sipnosisnya buku ini menceritakan tentang seorang vampir yang jatuh cinta dan selalu datang ke mimpi seorang gadis biasa yang dicintainya."

"Apakah buku itu menarik?"

"Menurutku sangat menarik tapi, sayang sekali cerita itu belum selesai karena penulisnya bingung apa gadis itu mencintai vampir itu atau tidak, Naru-chan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu..."

Aku bingung sekaligus penasaran. Akupun membeli buku itu dan akan membacanya dirumah nanti.

...DIRUMAH...

Aku sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kesayanganku. Ditanganku terdapat buku cerpen kecil yang kubeli dan secangkir teh hijau tanpa gula.

"Aku penasaran dengan ceritanya... sebaiknya aku segera membacanya!" batinku

Aku pun membacanya.

_**Aku adalah seorang vampir yang telah mencintai sorang gadis biasa. Aku begitu mencintainya. Setiap hari aku selalu memantaunya dari jauh dan memandangi wajah teduhnya. Rambut pirang panjang sepinggangnya dan mata blue shappirenya yang berkilau.**_

Aku tercekat. Ciri gadis yang diceritakan mirip denganku. Apa ini hanya kebetulan semata?

**_Aku bagaikan melihat seorang malaikat turun dari bumi. Aku ingin berbicara dan mengenalnya. Tapi kami tak mungkin bertemu. Maka dari itu aku pun hanya datang ke mimpinya setiap malam. Aku begitu mengiinginkanya. Aku terus datang dan datang ditiap mimpinya._**

Aku kembali terkejut. Kisahnya mirip denganku. Apa maksudnya ini? Mungkin kan gadis yang ia maksud aku?

**_Aku ingin ia tahu aku mencintainya tapi apa mungkin? Dimatanya mungkin aku hanya mahluk rendahan. Aku terus berpikir hingga aku bingung sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk berkelana untuk mencari tahu cara bertemu dengannya. Aku berkelana hingga bertemu seorang pendeta suci yang menyarankan aku untuk menulis sebuah buku._**

Lagi lagi aku tercekat. Apa mungkin vampir itu yang menulis buku ini? Aku takut untuk meyakini jika itu benar terjadi.

**_Aku pun menulis buku kecil agar dia tahu aku mencitainya. Sambil menulis buku aku terus memikirkanya. Pertanyaan terus menghantui benakku. Apa dia akan membaca ceritaku? Apa dia tahu bahwa gadis yang ku maksud itu kau...? Aku berharap kau membacanya, wahai malakat bermata biru-ku._**

**_Aku menulis tanpa henti hingga akhirnya buku itu selesai dan diterbitkan. Sebelum diterbitkan aku menanamkan mantra sihir agar gadis yang kumaksud membaca ceritaku, aku akan datang langsung dan dihadapanya. Aku berharap dia membaca ceritaku dan aku akan segera memberi tahu perasaanku._**

**_...TBC..._**

Aku merasa tegang. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti jika benar gadis yang dimaksud itu aku?.

Aku terus membaca buku itu hingga berjam jam lamanya. Cerita itu bagaikan menghipnotisku untuk terus membaca. Sekarang aku sudah membaca chapter akhir. Dibagian akhir chapter terdapat kata kata yang membuatku tercengang.

**Kau malaikat bermata biruku...**

**Aku menantimu hingga 3 tahun lamanya. Setelah membaca cerita ini, kau akan tau siapa diriku. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kedalam hidupmu dan akan terus melindungimu dari apapun. Malaikat ku apa kamu tahu perasaanku selama ini...**

**Sakit**

**Aku adalah...**

**Orang yang akan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya.**

**...TBC...**

Aku pun menutup buku itu. Tiba tiba cahaya terang menyelimuti buku itu dan membuat buku itu menghilang. Aku pun terkejut. "Tuhan, apa yang sudah terjadi tadi..?" batinku. Akupun segera berlari kekamarku dan menutup mataku supaya mau tertidur.

.

.

.

**_SOMEONE'S POV_**

Aku sekarang berada di depan rumahmu, wahai malaikatku...

Aku akan segera masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku... **Selamanya**

Tunggu aku, Naru-chan...

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terbangun dan segera melirik jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap sekolah.

...SKIP TIME...

Sekarang aku sudah bersama Hina-chan di kelasku. Hari ini Kakashi sensei yang mengajar. Seperti biasa dia pasti akan telat mengajar. Akupun terus mengobrol dengan Hina-chan.

"Naru-chan tau... di kelas kita akan ada murid baru?"

"Aku belum mendengarnya?"

"Katanya sech murid itu laki laki..."

"Apa dia-"

Kata kataku terputus saat Kakashi sensei masuk kekelasku.

"Anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... Nah, silahkan masuk!"

Dari arah pintu muncul seoarang pemuda tampan. Kulitnya putih pucat dan berambut emo yang mencuat keatas. Dia bermata oniks dan tatapanya dingin dan tajam.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Nama ku Sasuke Uchiha..."

Aku terkejut mendengar namanya. Namanya persis dengan orang yang berada dalam mimpiku.

"Nah, Uchiha silahkan duduk di samping Naruto.. Naruto angkat tanganmu!"

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku. Dia pun berjalan kearahku lalu duduk di sampingku. Sebagai teman yang baik aku mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal!"

"Hn..."

"Ne, Uchiha-kun kau berasal dari mana?"

"Hn..."

"Oh...!"

.

.

.

**_SASUKE POV_**

Aku terkejut dengannya. Dia bisa memahami arti kata 'hn' ku. Mungkin benar... hatinya begitu suci dan polos, sehingga dia bisa mengerti.

Benar – benar menarik.

.

.

.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Naruto pun terus melamun. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia melamun hingga tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Sasuke diam sebenarnya memerhatikan gadis blonde disampingnya.

"Benar – benar cantik dan menarik..." batin Sasuke.

**...To Be Continue...**

****hallo, mina-san to sensei-tachi...

Watashi wa De-chan desu...

Yoroshiku onegaisimasu...

De-chan author baru disini mohon bantuannya...

itu saja yang De-chan sampaikan..

jaa~

_de-chan_


	2. Murid Baru?

**_PREVIOUS:_**

Sekolah Naruto kedatangan murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Saat melihatnya, Naruto merasa kenal dengannya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan Naruto...

Apa yang akan terjadi?

**_-SECRET'S OF VAMPIRE -_**

**WARNING: Aku tak tahu jenisnya tapi karena baru jadi mungkin akan banyak warning warningnya...**

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem)**

**GENRE: Romance – Supranatural - Fantasy**

**RATING: T+**

**.**

**.**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_BEGIN_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap. Naruto menyukai suasana tenang.

Tap... tap.. tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki yang melewati tangga mendekati pintu menuju atap. "Siapakah itu...?"

Terdengar suara engsel pintu yang menderit tajam tanda berkarat yang terbuka lebar secara paksa.

"Oh... ada orang."

"Apa mau mu datang kemari?"

"Bersembunyi.."

"Dari siapa?"

"FG ku, Dobe!"

Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut.

"Apa katamu, Teme?"

"Dia beda dengan yang lain. Dia berani mengataiku. Aku jadi ingin sekali memilikimu..." inner sasuke

"Dobe..."

"Teme.."

"Dobe.. aku punya permintaan?"

"Permintaan apa, Teme..?"

"aku ingin- KRINGGGG!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat bunyi bel masuk berbunyi. Mau tak mau Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju kelas mereka.

...SKIP TIME...

**_SASUKE POV_**

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah makam tua milikku. Dulu, sebelum terlahir menjadi vampire, aku adalah manusia yang hidup sekitar 250 tahun yang lalu. Agar tak ada yang curiga, aku berpura-pura mati. Setelah mereka pergi, aku keluar dari peti matiku dan mulai berkeliaran. Kuburan ku mirip dengan sebuah rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini hingga seorang gadis bermata blue shappire datang. Aku mengira ia datang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. Aku merasa melihat malaikat dan aku ingin memilikinya. Selama 3 tahun aku habiskan untuk mengenalnya. Aku ingin mendekatinya jadi, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke sekolahnya. Aku adalah vampire spesial karena bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari, walau harus kehilangan kekuatanku untuk sementara.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku, Naruto..." .

**_NARUTO POV_**

Sasuke, aku merasa tak asing dengannya. Wajahnya mirip dengan orang yang selalu berada dalam mimpiku. Aku penasaran dengannya.

"Ting...!"

Ah... mie ramen instantku matang. Aku segera melahapnya dengan tenang. Tiba – tiba aku teringat ibuku yang sering membuatkan aku ramen dulu.

"Tes.. Tes..." air mata mulai mengalir dari mata ku.

"Mama... Naru merindukanmu.. hiks! Naru juga merindukan Papa... hiks!" kataku pelan sambil menahan tangisku.

...ESOKNYA...

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku. Aku selalu berangkat sendiri. Sebelum berangkat aku sempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku. Sebuah rangkaian bunga sudah berada di tanganku sekarang. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa aku tapaki untuk menuju makam orang tuaku. Sesampainya di makam orang tuaku, aku segera menaruh rangkaian bungaku.

"Papa, Mama... Naru berangkat sekolah dulu ya..?"

"..."

Aku segera beranjak dan berjalan menjauhi makam tersebut. Aku terus berjalan hingga tiba di gerbang pemakaman. Aku berbalik sebentar.

"Papa, Mama..." batinku.

Aku segera pergi sekolah karena jam sudah menunjukan 06.30 pagi.

...SKIP TIME...

Sekarang aku berada di sekolah bersama Hina-chan dan Tenten-chan sedang menikmati makan siang dia atap sekolah.

"Ne...ne, Naru-chan?"

"Nani, Ten-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun hari ini tak masuk sekolah lo..."

"Lalu, aku harus bersikap apa jika Si Teme gak masuk?"

"Wah... Naeu-chan dekat dengan Sasuke-san, ya?"

"Dia ngatain aku Dobe Hina-chan..."

"Tapi kau dekat dengannya, kan?"

"Iya, betul itu!"

"Ten-chan, aku gak sedekat dengan Teme seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

"Wah, Naru-chan Tsundere..."

"uugghh..."

Aku tak bisa membalas mereka. Ya harus kuakui jika aku memang dekat dengan Teme. Pernah aku dengar jika Teme itu dingin dan kata katanya itu pedas. Tapi yang aku tak habis pikir, mengapa ia memilik FG yang bertambah tiap harinya. Hah... Sakit kepala aku kalau memikirkannya.

"Ne, Hina-chan..."

"Nani, Naru-chan?"

"Mengapa Teme gak masuk?"

"Katanya sih sakit,,,,"

"Oh..."

"KRINGGG!"

"Ten-chan, Hina-chan ke kelas yuk..."

**_SASUKE POV_**

"Apa maumu datang, hn?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Otouto ku saja"

"..."

Aku lupa bilang jika bukan aku saja yang vampire di keluarga ku, ada anikiku yang juga vampire. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Ciri cirinya mirip denganku, tapi rambutnya agak panjang dan di kuncir belakang. Sama denganku juga, ia mengincar seorang gadis. Tapi gadis yang dia incar adalah gadis vampire. Namanya Kyuubi. Aku tak tahu nama keluarganya.

"Jadi, apa ada perkembangannya?"

"Hn..."

"Kasihan, kau memang tak berbakat menaklukkan hati wanita, ya Otouto? Dasar, pemula..."

Dahiku berkedut. Ingin ku tonjok muka stoicnya dan sok tebar senyum itu.

"Aku tak seperti dirimu yang playboy, Baka Aniki!"

Ku lihat wajahnya. Kukira ia sudah termakan omonganku. Aku menyeringai.

"Jadi, aniki apa dia bisa dijinakan?"

"Belum..."

"Oh..."

"Jadi aku masih bisa menang dari baka aniki itu..." inner ku

Jika aku bukan Uchiha aku akan melompat lompat meledek aniki. Sayangnya aku Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Ah... Aniki, aku mau berburu dulu!"

"Hn..."

Aku segera berlari dan berburu darah malam ini. Sudah 3 Minggu aku tak 'makan'.

Aku jadi lapar dan kurang tenaga. Di perjalanan aku melihat Dobe sedang tertidur di atas makam kedua orangtuanya.

"Uhh... dasar Dobe, ini sudah 14 kalinya dia tertidur disini..."

Aku menghampirinya dan segera mengangkat badannya. Saat menggendongnya, dia terbangun dan melihatku. Aku terpaku sejenak akan kepolosan mata blue shappirenya.

"Teme... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau kutemukan di makam ke dua orangtua mu... lagi!"

"Sejak kapan... kau memerhatikan ku?"

"Aku selalu lewat sini kalau mau pulang..."

"Ohh..."

Aku dan Dobe tak berbicara lagi selama 5 menit lamanya.

"Hei, Teme..."

"Hn..."

"Kau dingin bagai mayat hidup ya?"

"Hn..."

"Tapi, entah kenapa kau kadang begitu hangat..."

"..."

Aku kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan hangat dengan tubuhku yang tak hidup. Badanku selalu dingin bagai es. Naruto, kau orang pertama orang yang mengatakan hal yang baik tulus dari dirimu sendiri untukkku.

"Ne, Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh, tubuh selalu dingin apa kau itu vampire atau semacamnya?"

"..."

Hah... mengapa pertanyaanmu merusak suasana sih. Aku belum bisa bilang, mungkin nanti aku akan memberitahumu.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

"..."

Aku segera membawa Naruto masuk kerumahnya dan menidurkannya.

"Oyasuminasai, Teme"

"Hn..."

Setelah dia tertidur, aku segera pergi. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga tiba di rumahku.

"Naruto..."

**_NARUTO POV_**

Hah... aku tak tahu mengapa jika berada di dekat Teme aku merasa tenang. Apa mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hina-chan benar? Apa mungkin aku menyukai Teme? Aku pusing memikirkannya. Aku ingin terlelap lagi.

...ESOKNYA...

Sore ini aku berada di taman tempat aku biasa berada. Taman yang sudah 5 tahun tertutup karena suatu sebab yang sampai saat ini aku tak tahu. Hari ini aku tak sekolah karena liburan sehabis ujian kelulusan, jadi aku libur selama 1 minggu. Aku tak tahu harus mengisi liburan dengan apa, nanti kita lihat saja. Saat ini aku duduk termenung di kursi taman yang kelihatan sudah akan berlumut. Ditaman ini aku merasa tenang.

"WUSSHHHH!..." suara angin membelai rambut pirang sepinggang milikku yang ku biarkan tergerai. Tiba tiba aku kangen dengan Teme.

"Ahh... apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto...? Mengapa kau memikirkan Teme?" batinku sambil meremas rok selututku.

"Apa mungkin aku benar benar menyukai si Teme? Tapi, apa arti cinta itu ya? Aku hanya merasa nyaman jika dekat Teme... apa yang terjadi?" lanjut batinku.

"Haaaaah..." aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Srrrk... Srrrk..." suara semak semak.

Aku segera bangkit dan berteriak lantang...

"Siapa itu?"

"Are... ada orang ternyata?"

"Ehh... Teme..."

**_...TBC..._**


	3. Di taman tua

**Previous:**

Naruto yang sedang menyendiri di taman tua yang sudah ditutup 5 tahun yang lalu, dikaget oleh kemunculan Sasuke yang muncul tiba tiba dihadapannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di taman itu?

**_._**

**_._**

**_-SECRET'S OF VAMPIRE -_**

**WARNING: Aku tak tahu jenisnya tapi karena baru jadi mungkin akan banyak warning warningnya...**

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem)**

**GENRE: Romance – Supranatural - Fantasy**

**RATING: T+**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_begin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NARUTO POV_**

"Eh...Teme?"

Aku kaget, Teme ada disini. Apa urusan dia datang ke taman tua ini?

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku selalu kesini..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hn..."

"..."

Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi, aku merasa nyaman dan hangat jika kalau aku dekat dengan Teme padahal badannya dingin banget.

"Ne, Teme..."

"Hn..."

"Maukah kau duduk dekat dengaku disini?"

"Hn..."

"Makasih..."

Sasuke pun mendekat ke arahku. Dia mengambil tempat disampingku dan memilih jarak 50 cm dariku. Aku berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Aku rasa dia terlunjak kaget.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sasuke kaget atas perlakuan Naruto padanya tapi, ia langsung tenang dan mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Naruto... akhirnya aku sedekat ini denganmu!" batin Sasuke senang.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..."

"Kau hangat...dan nyaman."

"..."

Tak lama Sasuke mendengar dengkuran halus. Sasuke merasa Naruto tertidur.

"Ne... Naruto apa aku akan bisa sedekat ini jika kau tahu aku adalah vampire?" kata Sasuke pelan

Sasuke membiarkan keadaan ini. Saat dirasa Sasuke sudah lama, ia berinisiatif untuk menggendong Naruto ke rumahnya. Saat akan menggendong Naruto, Sasuke merasa mendengar gumaman dari arah Naruto. Didekatkan telinganya ke mulut Naruto.

"..suke... Sasuke"

Sasuke terlonjak. Naruto menggumamkan namanya.

"Naruto... kau mengigaukan namaku." batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terus membawa Naruto menuju rumahnya. Saat sudah berada di depan kamar Naruto, Sasuke masuk dan segera menaruh tubuh Naruto di atas kasurnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto." Kata Sasuke

Sebelum pergi Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, lalu menghilang bagai kabut.

**STEP 1 *berhasil sempurna***

...ESOKNYA...

"Ugghh..."

Naruto bangun dan langsung meregangkan badannya sejenak.

"Are... bukannya aku sebelumnya berada di Taman? Apa mungkin Sasuke yang membawaku kesini?"

Naruto segera bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

"Ahh... pagi pagi mandi pasti segar!"

Tak lama terdengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi tersebut.

...SKIP TIME...

Naruto saat ini berada di Warung Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ayame-neechan aku pesan ramen super jumbo 1!"

"Baik, Naru-chan"

Saat menunggu, tak sengaja Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk di bangku paling pojok di dalam warung. Naruto segera menuju tempat Sasuke dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, Teme sejak kapan kau datang kesini? Kukira kau tidak menyukai ramen?"

"Aku kesini karena mendengar sushinya yang enak... dasar Dobe?"

"Oh..."

Saat pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto datang, Ayame mengomentari mereka berdua.

"Are... Naruto membawa pacarnya ke sini ya? Sudah sejak lama kalian bersama?"

"Ayame-neechan, dia bukan pacarku...!"

"Hn..."

Setelah Ayame pergi, mereka makan dengan sedikit mengobrol.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..."

"Kau tahu aku dulu mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang menghilang sebelum orang tuaku meninggal."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang..?"

"Aku tak tahu, Teme."

"Siapa namanya..?"

"Namikaze... Kyuubi."

"Brruuzzzhht..."

"Teme jangan semprot aku donk...!"

"Maaf, Dobe... Kurasa aku kenal dengan seorang yang memiliki nama itu tapi aku tak tahu nama keluarganya... nanti kau akan kutemukan dengannya, bagaimana?"

"Hontou ka?"

"Hn..."

"Wai... Teme baik deh!"

"..."

Mereka segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Setelah membayar mereka pergi jalan jalan berdua.

**_SASUKE POV_**

"Ne, aniki..."

"Oh, Otouto sejak kapan kau mau mengunjungi anikimu ini..."

"Aku ada urusan denganmu..."

"Soal apa?"

"Bisakah kau mempertemukan Kyuubi dan Naruto?"

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto cerita jika kakaknya menghilang 9 tahun yang lalu dan namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, mungkin Naruto adalah keluarganya Kyuubi,hn?"

"Ya bisa ku atur... tapi kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Besok di rumah Naruto..."

"Ya, akan kuhubungi dia..."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu..."

"Hn..."

**_NARUTO POV_**

Hari ini aku akan bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyuu-nee. Aku berharap itu memang Kyuu-nee. Saat sampai di depan rumah, aku menemukan seseorang perempuan berambut Orange kemerahan panjang berdiri di depan rumah.

"Sumimasen, Siapa yang anda cari?"

Saat dia berbalik aku terkejut. Dia mirip dengan Kyuu-nee.

"Kyuu-nee..."

"Naruto..."

"KYUU-NEE...!"

Aku segera berhambur ke pelukan Kyuu-nee dan segera menangis sekeras kerasnya.

"Kyuu-nee, Naru kangen.. jangan tinggalin Naru ya?"

"Tak akan, Kyuu-nee tak akan meninggalkan Naru lagi..."

"Kyuu-nee hiks...hiks...HUUAAA!"

...SKIP TIME...

"Ne, Naruto mana Papa dan Mama?"

"..."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kyuu-nee kemana saja selama ini?"

"Aku..."

"JAWAB AKU KYUU!"

"Aku, aku... karena aku melindungimu dari para pemburu Vampire itu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sebenarnya Vampire yang dulunya bangsawan... tapi kita terkurung dalam segel dan tertidur selama 50 tahun. Mungkin karena kesalahan sesuatu kau jadi lupa ingatan tentang jati dirimu. Yang kau ingat hanya Papa, Mama, aku sebagai keluargamu. Banyak vampire yang menginginkan dirimu dan berusaha merebutmu dari kami. Papa, Mama, dan aku berusaha melindungimu, tapi Papa dan Mama gugur dan aku tersisa. Aku meninggalkan mu agar tak ada yang mengetahui tentang mu. Hingga aku bertemu Uchiha Itachi seorang Vampire yang dulunya bangsawan kelas atas. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku!"

"Tapi Kyuu-nee sekarang bersama ku 'kan? Ya, 'kan?"

"Ya aku akan bersama mu, Naru. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengembalikan ingatan dan kekuatan mu, oke?"

"Sip, boss!"

Kyuu-nee segera membaca mantra. Sebuah pentagram sihir muncul dan mengelilingi ku.

"Namikaze Kekkai, aku membuat perjanjian dengan mu Wahai Raja Iblis kembalikanlah ingatan dan kekuatan Naruto..."

Setelah itu Aku keluar dari pentagram. Wujudku sama namun saat tersenyum di sela sela giginya terdapat taring tajam.

"Nah, Naruto bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku tak tahu, rasanya seperti mati saja..."

Kyuubi terseyum. Ia sebetulnya membenarkan perkataan ku itu, tapi apa mau dikata. Kita vampire yang memang sudah mati dari awal.

Saat akan berjalan, Aku merasa tak kuat hingga akhirnya semua gelap. Sesaat sebelum gelap, aku mendengar Kyuu-nee berteriak.

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Naruto...!"

"Oh... bagaimana ini?" batin Kyuubi takut.

"Aku harus hubungi si keriput dan ayam itu!"

Kyuubi segera menghubungi Itachi dan Sasuke. Tak lama Itachi dan Sasuke datang.

"Ada apa menyuruhku datang, Kyuu-chan?"

"Naruto pingsan dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan atau kau ingin mati."

"Ya, ya..."

Sasuke diam sebenarnya khawatir dengan Naruto. Diapun menginterupsi pertengkaran kakaknya.

"Jadi kenapa dia pingsan?"

"Mungkin dia belum minum darah 8 tahun lebih..."

Sasuke sebenarnya kaget. Naruto selama ini vampire yang tertidur selama lebih 58 tahun. Untung Sasuke dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya denga wajah stoic-nya.

"Oh... biar aku saja yang memberikan darahku untuknya."

"Kau yakin Ayam?"

"Ya, aku yakin dan... jangan panggil aku ayam, dasar Rubah Gila!"

"Hn..."

"That's my Trademark..."

"..."

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Naruto dan berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"Hey, bangun Dobe..."

Naruto bangun tapi ada kejanggalan dengannya. Mata Naruto berwarna merah terang menandakan dia ada dalam mode vampire.

"Silahkan minum darahku, Dobe..."

Naruto segera menerjang Sasuke dan segera menusukan taring di sela-sela giginya ke leher Sasuke.

"Sluurrrpp..."

Terdengar suara darah yang tersedot menuju mulut Naruto. Setelah puas, Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Sasuke.

"Ahh... makasih, Teme rasanya lebih baik..."

"Hn..."

"Jadi kau akan belajar lagi menjadi vampire, hm?"

"Mungkin begitu, Itachi-san"

"Apa boleh buat... Sasuke bantu Naru-chan jadi vampire, oke?"

"Jika kau lukai dia sedikit saja kau akan berakhir di piring saji restaurant..."

"Hn..."

"Ne, Teme kapan kita mulai belajar?"

"Mungkin besok..."

"Tapi bagaimana sekolahku?"

"Kau berhenti saja..."

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke merasa senang jika tau Naruto adalah vampire yang sama dengannya dan bisa mengajari Naruto berduaan.

**STEP 2 *berhasil tanpa di duga duga***

**_...TBC..._**

* * *

**_Ne..._**

**_Gomen.. lama updatenya..._**

**_de-chan ada urusan..._**

**_Tolong kasik tau Jenis warning di ripyu nya ya..._**

**__de-chan__**


	4. Yes! Belajar jadi Vampire!

**PREVIOUS:**

_Naruto sekarang tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang vampire. Dia pun mulai belajar lagi menjadi vampire dengan gurunya, Sasuke._

_APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_-SECRET'S OF VAMPIRE -_**

**WARNING: Sedikit OOC, Typo, EYD, **

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem)**

**GENRE: Romance – Supranatural - Fantasy**

**RATING: T+**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_BEGIN_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Naruto sedang berada di depan rumahnya menunggu 'Teme'-nya datang. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia akan belajar menjadi vampire(Lagi). Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia merasa sedikit heran mengapa ia tak mengantuk ya? Mungkin karena menjadi vampire batinnya.

"Hah! Teme lama sekali datangnya, kalau dia tak datang dalam 5 menit lagi aku akan-" Kata Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke datang menyela perkataannya.

"Akan apa, Dobe?"

"Akan pulang...!" Teriak Naruto.

"Wahhh... Dobe ngambek! Ya, sudah maafkan aku ya,,,," kata Sasuke memohon.

Pertama kali Sasuke memohon, gak Uchiha sekali. Sasuke OOC banget deh. Apa mau dikata, jika dekat Naruto Sasuke berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan **_CINTA_**.

"Ya, sudah... aku maafkan. Teme, mengapa kau terlambat?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Ya, sudah. Teme ayo mulai... aku sudah tak sabar ingin tahu kehidupan vampire!" kata Naruto sambil meninju udara.

"Bukan kehidupan, Dobe. Kita ini sudah lama mati..." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Hn.." kata Naruto meniru 'Hn' Sasuke.

"Dobe, That's my trademark.." ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"..."

"Jika aku bilang membunuh orang adalah caranya, apa kau masih mau jadi vampire?..." ucap Sasuke malas.

"Ya, tak ada pilihan... tapi aku punya cara sendiri. Aku minum darah mereka, tapi tak sampai mati kehabisan darah...'' ucap Naruto santai.

"Kau gila, Dobe. Kau ingin membuat seluruh manusia menjadi vampire, hah?"

"Eh... benarkah? Tapi aku tak mau membunuh orang, Teme!" paksa Naruto.

"Aku juga awalnya sepertimu... tapi, jika aku tak minum darah aku akan lemas dan... **MATI!"** kata Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'Mati' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh... benarkah itu?" kata Naruto dangan mata yang memancarkan aura kepolosan tingkat tinggi.

"Hahhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang karena melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai. Sasuke mengajarkan semua yang dia tahu pada Naruto tentang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan. Sasuke juga memberi tahu tentang larangan dan peringatan dalam hukum vampire.

"...jadi seperti it. Wakarimasta, Do-" perkataan Sasuke terputus saat melihat Naruto tertidur pulas.

"Dobe tak mendengarkan aku... Dia kira aku ini membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur apa?" batin Sasuke Sweetdrop.

Saat Sasuke hendak membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke melihat wajah imut Naruto ia tak sampai hati membangunkan Naruto. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah imut 'Dobe'-nya.

"Kalau dari dekat Naruto terlihat manis dan imut..." Batin Sasuke OOC (lagi). Sasuke terpesona dengan Naruto dan tak sadar jika Naruto terbangun.

"Unghhh, Hoammm... Teme apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Naruto sambil mengucek ucek matanya. Sasuke sedikit terlihat mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tipis dan juga sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan terus memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu untuk mencoba praktek." Kata Sasuke dengan cepat kembali dengan muka stoic terpasang kembali.

"Ohhh... Ayo!" Kata Naruto Semangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mencari mangsa. Saat berjalan mereka bertemu seorang preman yang menganggur.

"Na, Dobe. Coba kau hisap darah preman jelek itu!" kata Sasuke seperti perintah.

"Kenapa dia?!" tanggap Naruto.

"Mau atau tidak, hah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Hah... baik!" Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto yang dari kecil belajar beladiri pada ibunya. Naruto pun mendekati preman tersebut. Naruto meloncat dan turun dihadapan preman itu seperti bulu.

"Hai..." sapa Naruto.

"Siapa kau hah?" kata preman itu mengancam.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku hanya ingin darahmu..." Ujar Naruto santai.

Naruto segera memukul dada preman itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga preman itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia segera menancapkan taringnya dia dileher itu.

"Slurrp... Slurrp... Oeeekk!" Naruto memuntahkan darah yang dia minuh sehingga mengotori.

"Teme, darahnya pahit banget!" teriak Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe... Kita cari yang lain saja, bagaimana?" jawab Naruto.

Mereka mencari mangsa, tapi setiap Naruto meminumnya ia selalu memuntahkan nya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe? Ini sudah yang ke 50!" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Teme."

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi rubah gila itu...". Sasuke segera menghubungi Kyuubi. Setelah mendapat penjelasan, Sasuke menutup teleponnya dengan Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Begini Dobe, sebenarnya kau ini-" Kata Sasuke terputus saat terdengar teriakan lantang.

"ITU DIA! White vampire diketemukan... KEJAR MEREKA!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya menyuruh bawahannya mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Teme, siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku tak tahu yang penting kita harus lari dari sini, segera...!" Jawab Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Cho-Chotto matte yo,TEME!..." teriak Naruto.

"Tak ada waktu bicara kita harus pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Naruto hanya bisa bisa tersipu dengan kelakuan 'Teme'-nya. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Tak lama Naruto merasa Sasuke berhenti bergerak dan menengok ke kanan-ke kiri.

"Kita di mana, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik muka penasaran.

"Kita sampai di rumahku, cepat masuk..!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto masuk kedalam rumah yang lebih mirip bangunan makam.

"Ne, Sasuke rumahmu lebih mirip makam dari pada rumah..." kata Naruto blak-blakan.

"Ini memang benar makam, Naruto" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ohh jadi be- EHHH! Ini makam siapa?" kata Naruto setelah sadar akan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ini makamku... aku hanya melabui orang-orang itu agar tak mengurungku di dalam gereja atau apalah namanya. Mendokusei na...!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kata terakhirmu mirip Shikamaru, hehehe!" Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Hn..."

**DI TEMPAT LAIN...**

"APA... kalian kehilangan jejaknya?!" bentak pemuda berambut merah itu pada bawahannya.

"Maafkan kami, Gaara-sama. White Vampire itu bersama dengan Black Vampire.." lapor salah satu prajurit.

"Hmm... Uchiha, ya. Cepat cari dia dan cari White Vampire yang lain..." perintah pemuda berambut merah tadi yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

"Yes, sir!" Prajurit memberi hormat dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**_NARUTO POV_**

ESOKNYA...

"Haahh... Kimochi!"

Hari ini aku berada di rumah Sasuke sampai Kyuu-nee datang menjemputku. Dan sekarang aku sedang santai beremdam dalam air hangat wangi bunga untuk merilekskan badan.

"Tak kusangka makam tua bisa diubah jadi rumah mewah ya... Teme memang pintar!" gumamku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Dobe?" Kata (teriak) Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi, tepatnya ruang tengah.

"Teme bisa mendengar gumamanku, aku harus hati-hati..." batinku.

Aku segera mengahkhiri acara mandiku dan segera menggunakan baju yang sudah disiapkan Teme. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku segera menuju ruang tengah.

"Teme aku lapar!" teriak ku kencang.

"Berisik, Dobe. Kalau lapar, untuk sementara minum darahku dulu." Katanya singkat.

Aku menjadi merona sendiri saat mendengar perkataannya. Aku melamun sementara hingga tak sadar Sasuke berada di depanku dengan membuka kancing kemeja biru dongkernya.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi tan ku.

"Memberi makan Dobeku ini..." Sasuke dengan segera mendekatkan lehernya ke arah Naruto.

"Glupp..." Naruto menelan ludah tak kuasa menahan dahaganya.

Naruto segera menerjang Sasuke dan menancapkan taringnya pada leher Sasuke.

"Sluurrpp... Sluurrpp..." Aku terus menghisap darah Sasuke dengan lahap hingga sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menginterupsi kegiatan 'makan' ku.

"Naruto, aku dat- Ara... aku mengganggu, ya?" ternyata Kyuu-nee datang dengan Itachi-nii.

"Kita pergi dulu sebentar, yuk!" Kata Itachi-nii menyeret Kyuu-nee keluar.

Saat Kyuu-nee dan Itachi-nii keluar aku menelan cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan cepat dan lahap.

"Uhh! Dobe kau rakus sekali..." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah padamu lah... Tapi, terima kasih. Darahmu enak!" Ujarku dengan senyuman. Terlihat samar-samar wajah Sasuke memerah melihat senyumanku.

"Hn...".

"Teme kau belum beritahuku tentang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kyuu-nee. Cepat beritahu aku!" kata ku sambil melototi Sasuke.

"Kau tahu White Vampire?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang di bilang orang yang tadi mengejarku ya?" Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Yak, tepat sekali... Kau adalah White Vampire itu, Dobe. White Vampire itu spesial dan hanya ditemukan di keturunan Namikaze yang di ubah menjadi Vampire. Mereka hanya meminum darah orangtua mereka sendiri dan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi, White Vampire itu diincar karena di dalam tubuh mereka terdapat kekuatan putih yang dahsyat. Kau dan Rubah gila itu adalah Keturunan murni White Vampire yang terakhir. Jadi kau sudah paham?" Jelas Sasuke singkat padaku.

"_Hai!_ _Demo,_ aku punya pertanyaan? Siapa yang mengincar kami tadi?" tanya ku.

"Kalau tak salah itu pasukan White Hunter yang bertugas menangkap kalian. Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati pada mereka."

"Baik!" Jawabku semangat.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Naruto bosan dengan keadaan rumah Sasuke yang suram dan sedikit.. Err.. Gothic menurut Naruto yang menyukai warna cerah. Naruto yang bosan berniat jalan-jalan keluar. Sebelum pergi, ia meminta ijin pada Sasuek.

"Ne, Teme... Aku boleh keluar, tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh, Dobe. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengincarmu lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan mimik khawatir yang samar-samar ditutupi muka stoic.

"Tapi...".

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, kau akan ku temani." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Biarkan saja Teme ikut daripada diam disini... ihhh! Suram." Batin Naruto.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dan mampir sebentar ke supermarket.

"Teme kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tomat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baik!".

Naruto mengambil keranjang dan memasukaan 2kg tomat, 2kg jeruk, 10 pak ramen instant.

"Apa-apaan kau itu, hah? Taruh lagi makanan lemak itu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi ini penopang aku melanjutkan hari hariku..." Kata Naruto medramatisir sambil memperlihat kan Puppy eyes terbaiknya.

"Hah, baiklah aku menyerah. Kau boleh membeli asal 3 pack saja, oke?"

"Wai! Teme-chan baik..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan. Itu menjijikan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan muka sebal.

Mereka segera menuju kasir. Tapi Naruto kelupaan barang dan ingin mengambilnya. Naruto segera keluar dari antrian. Naruto pergi ke bagian permen jeruk yang berada agak jauh dengan kasir.

"Permen jeruk 2 pack. Oh, ya! Belikan Teme permen tomat 1 pack..." gumam Naruto. Saat akan kembali ke meja kasir. Naruto dibius dengan sapu tangan yang berisi obat tidur dosis tinggi khusus Vampire. Naruto pingsan dan di bawa pergi. Kebetulan Sasuke yang mencari Naruto melihat kejadian itu.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke terus mengejar seseorang dengan pakaian prajurit White Hunter.

Prajurit terlalu jauh untuk di kejar. Sasuke berhenti dan segera berlari kembali. Bukan untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi ia melihat Itachi yang terluka dan duduk di bawah pohon.

"ANIKI! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Kyuu-chan di ambil prajurit White Hunter itu!" jawab Itachi sambil menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Naruto juga di bawa paksa oleh mereka.. KUSO!" Kata Sasuke sambil memukul batang pohon.

"Sasuke, tenang! Kita susun rencana untuk melepaskan mereka!"

"Ya... Aku akan membawa pulang, Naru-dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan memunculkan mata khas Vampire Uchiha, Sharingan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_...TBC..._**

* * *

**MINA-sama  
**

**gomenasai...  
**

**de-chan updatenya lama karena masalah waktu dan kegiatan yang banyak...  
**

**ini chapter 4 semoga memuaskan semuanya...  
**

**_de-chan_  
**


	5. Hiatus

_**HIATUS SEMENTARA**_

Maaf ya ada urusan yang gak bisa ditinggal...

De-chan janji akan melanjutkan...

Jadi tunggu ya...


	6. Bertarung dan Kejutan?

**PREVIOUS:**

Naruto dan Kyuubi diculik oleh White Hunter...

Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah menyusun rencana menyerang markas utama White Hunter...

Apakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dan Kyuubi?

**_._**

**_._**

**_-SECRET'S OF VAMPIRE -_**

**WARNING: Sedikit OOC, Typo, EYD, **

**PAIR: SasuFemNaru dan ItaFemKyuu**

**Other Chara: Gaara, FemNeji, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Suzune**

**AUTHOR: De-chan love- OPFTNS**

**DISCLAIMER: Chara Masashi Kishimoto(De-chan Cuma minjem), Story De-chan Love -OPFTNS**

**GENRE: Romance – Supranatural - Fantasy**

**RATING: T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SASUKE POV_**

Saat ini aku dan _Aniki_ pergi menuju markas utama _White Hunter_. Hanya berbekal pedang _Kusanagi_, beberapa kunai, obat bius dosis tinggi dan juga keinginan menyelamatkan Naruto aku menyerang markas terkutuk itu.

WUSSHH

WUSSH

BAKK

BUKK

CRESS

Aku terus menerjang prajurit – prajurit yang bersiaga dengan pedang _Kusanagi ku_.

TES

TES

TES

Darah mulai mengalir dari pedangku dan juga mulai menyebar ke segala arah mengikuti di saat aku berjalan bagaikan mengiringi ku menuju Naruto. Hingga aku dan _Aniki_ sampai di ujung lorong yang terbagi dua jalan. Aku langsung menuju arah kanan menurut instingku. Aku merasa Naruto berada disana. Aku terus berlari hingga tiba di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan **_"Source Room 1"_. **Bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, aku mulai mengingat apa yang di jelaskan _Aniki_ padaku.

**_FLASHBACK  
_****_NORMAL POV_**

"Dengar Sasuke... kita akan membawa senjata dan beberapa obat bius dosis tinggi. Jangan lupa kain merah ini untuk berjaga – jaga. Saat penjaga lemah, kita serang dengan cepat hingga tak ada yang menyadari. Lalu masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu merah yang bertuliskan **_"Source Room 1 and 2" . _**Di dalamnya ada banyak jebakan, jadi kau harus berhati – hati. Diujung sini kita akan bertemu dua jalan yang terpisah. Kau dan aku akan masuk ke salah satu pintu tersebut, Mengerti?" jelas Itachi.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas. Itachi membuka sebuah lemari yang berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil dua buah kotak kecil dengan hati – hati meletakannya di hadapan Sasuke. Itachi membukanya perlahan.

"Ambilah ini, Sasuke. Ini adalah pil penambah kekuatan. Aku membuatnya dengan mengambil darah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kau tahu bukan... Darah _White Vampire _ itu sangat di incar karena dapat menambah kekuatan bagi _Vampire _dan menjadi sumber kekuatan tiada batas bagi manusia. Itulah tugas _Vampire Uchia_ untuk melindungi mereka." Ujar Itachi.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke.

"Kita berangkat Malam ini." kata Itachi dengan mata yang berubah menjadi _Sharingan._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Sasuke menelan obat yang Itachi berikan. Ia menutup mata sebentar hingga terbuka dan menampilkan _Sahringan. _Sasuke mendobrak pintu tersebut. Bagai angin, Sasuke berlari masuk. Di ujung ruangan, terlihat pemuda berambut merah bata, bertato _'ai' kanji _ di dahinya dan juga terlihat lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kedua kelopak mata emeraldnya sedang menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

PLOK  
PLOK  
PLOK

Si tato _'ai' _bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tak kusangka Uchiha datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku..." katanya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menatap balik Gaara dengan tajam.

"Ohh... rupanya kau tak sabaran ya, Uchiha... Naruto ada di sini..." kata Gaara lalu menunjuk arah belakangnya. Sebuah cahaya menyorot kearah yang ditunjukan Gaara. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut Blonde panjang sepinggang sedang meringkuk dalam sebuah bola kaca besar berisi air. Dia polos tanpa sehelai bulu pun menutupi lekuk tubuh mungil dan juga indah. Saat kalian melihat wajahnya, kedamaian terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, HAH?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang ada dalam diri _Vampire _cantik ini..." kata Gaar sambil menatap Naruto.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil memasang kuda – kuda siap menyerang Gaara kapan saja.

"Kau ingin bertarung rupanya ya? Akan kau layani!" Gaara mulai siap bertarung.

Merekapun bertarung. Mereka terus mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

"_Sabaku Kyuu!_" Gaara mengendalikan pasir dan menyerang Sasuke dengan pasir tersebut. Sasuke yang mengetahui segera menghindar.

"Ehh... Tak ku sangka kau pengendali pasir. Kau dari klan Sabaku." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai meremehkan.

"Lalu, apa urusan mu...?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tau kelemahanmu!" selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke menghilang bagai angin.

Crzzz #suara kilat

Crzzz

Suara kilat yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke mulai berpendar terang di dalam ruangan remang tersebut. Gaara yang mendengar suara kilat mulai membentuk pasirnya menjadi tameng yang tebal di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"MATI KAU!"

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya dan menyerang Gaara. Karena tameng yang di buat Gaara, Sasuke kewalahan menembus pertahanannya.

"Jangan remehkan pasirku, Uchiha!" kata Gaara.

"Aku yang terkuat dari Klan Sabaku, Sabaku no Gaara. CAMKAN ITU!" lanjut Gaara yang mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan pasirnya dari arah belakang. Sasuke mulai menghindar.

CRAASSHH

"Akh"

Tangan Sasuke terkena serangan Gaara. Dari tangan tersebut keluar darah berwarna merah kehitaman. Sasuke mulai kehabisan tenaga. Gaara pun sama. Sasuke mulai membuat kekkai pelindung untuk melindungi sekaligus meng-_heal_ tubuhnya.

**_DI TEMPAT LAIN..._**

Di Ruang **_"SOURCE ROOM 2" _**Itachi kewalahan melawan Neji. Itachi hanya menghindari serangan Neji sambil memulihkan kekuatannya.

"Apa cuma segitu kekuatan Uchiha, hah? Dasar Lemah!" Kata Neji tajam.

Neji Hyuuga, Wanita cantik dari klan Hyuuga terus menyerang Itachi dengan menggunakan jurus – jurus dari klan Hyuuga. Itachi yang sudah hampir pulih melempar beberapa kunai kearah Neji.

"_KAITEN!_ " Neji berputar menyebabkan aliran udara mengelilinginya. Kunai yang dilemparkan tertangkis semua.

"Terima kasih atas kelengahan mu!" Seru Itachi.

Neji reflek menatap tajam ke arah mata Itachi yang berisikan 3 titik koma yang berputar cepat. Neji kemudian merasa dia di hantam ribuan batu dan juga tersayat ribuan kunai. Rupanya Neji terkena genjutsu Itachi.

"Kena kau!" seru Itachi.

Melihat Neji tak berdaya, ia segera berlari menuju ke arah Kyuubi berada. Itachi segera melempar beberapa kunai kearah bola kaca tersebut.

PRANK

Bola kaca tersebut pecah. Dengan sigap Itachi menarik Kyuubi keluar dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna merah gelap dan membalutkannya di tubuh Kyuubi. Kini tubuh Kyuubi tak polos lagi.

"Uhuuk... Uhuukk!" Suara Kyuubi terbatuk – batuk.

"Kyuu-_chan_ akhirnya kau sadar juga!" kata Itachi senang.

"Dimana ini 'Tachi? Ada apa denganku? Dimana Naruto?..." Kyuubi terus bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Sabar, Kyuu-_chan..._ akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu, tapi kita harus keluar dari sini dulu." kata Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi.

"B-baik..." Kyuubi kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**_Sementara di tempat Sasuke..._**

Sasuke yang sudah meng-_heal _tubuhnya, menyerang Gaara dengan sengit. Lain dengan Gaara yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Ehh... Kau semakin melemah, Sabaku... Apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Tak akan pernah, UCHIHA!"

"Oh, Rupanya ingin mati muda rupanya kau! Baik kalau begitu terima ini!" Sasuke mulai membentuk segel tangan.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Keluar lah api dari mulut Sasuke menuju ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang tak sempat membuat tameng pasir hanya pasrah.

"Akhh!" Gaara terlepar jauh dan menabrak dinding besi. Gaara tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah... hah... hah...A-aku harus m-mengeluarkan Na-naruto!" Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto. Ia mengarahkan pedang Kusanagi ke arah bola kaca raksasa tersebut.

CRASHH

Bola kaca tersebut pecah. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto pergi dari markas tersebut. Sebelum itu Sasuke menutupi tubuh polos Naruto dengan Kain Merah gelap yang di bawanya. Ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh hingga sampai di tempat rumahnya. Terlihat Itachi sedang bersama Kyuubi. Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke segera menggunakan piyama kepada Naruto. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

**_1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN..._**

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang bersama Tsunade, Suzune, dan Kakashi di dalam kamar Naruto dan Kyuubi. Mereka adalah 3 vampire kuat yang dapat menyembuhkan _White Vampire_.

"Tsunade_-san_, Suzune _–san, _Kakashi_-san..._ bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Itachi.

"Mereka tak apa. Mungkin kekuatan mereka terlalu banyak diserap oleh _'mereka'_ sehingga mereka menjadi lemah!" jelas Tsunade.

"Tak apa... Mari kuantar sampai depan!" tawar Itachi.

Mereka ber-4 berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berada di kamar tersebut sedang memegang tangan Naruto erat.

"Naruto, kapan kau akan sadar?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke mendekat kan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto.

5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm...

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir merah sedikit pucat milik Naruto. Ia bangkit dan segera berjalan keluar kamar tersebut. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, tangan Naruto dan Kyuubi bergerak sedikit.

**_KEESOKAN HARINYA..._**

Saat ini Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto. Saat membuka pintu, terlihat ranjang kosong yang terlihat rapi. Di dekat jendela terdapat Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang duduk sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Mata Sasuke dan Itachi terbelalak melihat dua pujaan hatinya yang lama tertidur sedang ngobrol satu sama lain.

"_Dobe _/ Kyuu-_chan!" _ Itachi dan Sasuke segera berhambur memeluk kedua _White Vampire _tersebut. Dengan hal itu sontak membuat duo _White Vampire _kita kaget.

"Hey, hey, hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menjauh dariku, Keriput gila" bentak Kyuubi.

"_Teme, _mengapa kau tiba – tiba memeluk ku? Sesak tahu... Ada apa denganku sampai kau jadi begini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke bangkit dan tiba – tiba...

DUAAKK

Menjintak kepala Naruto.

"_Teme, _apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis.

"Kau dan Rubah gila ini sudah tak sadar 1 minggu lebih, dasar Bodoh!" seru Sasuke marah.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau dahi Naruto dan Kyuubi sekarang di hiasi 2 buah perempatan.

"KALIAN KELUAAARR!" Kyuubi dan Naruto segera menendang Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Hey! apa yang kalian lakukan pada ku, HAH?" Seru Sasuke sambil terus menggedor - gedor pintu putih tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... Aku punya cara mengatasi mereka." Itachi segera mendekat ke arah pintu lalu...

"Kyuu-_chan _dan Naru-_chan! _Kalau kalian bersikap seperti ini pada kami... JATAH DARAH, JERUK, DAN JUGA APEL KALIAN KAMI KURANGI LOE!" Seru Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Kyuu-_nee _bagaimana ini?" Naruto panik dan segera memegang kenop pintu.

DUAKK

"Ampun! Naru minta maaaff!" Naruto bersimpuh di depan Itachi dan Sasuke. Kyuubi yang berada di belakang hanya bisa Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Hahh... Keriput A-aku... mi-minta...maaf...so-soal tadi!" kata Kyuubi sambil membuang muka ke arah yang lain. Sempat terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Duo Uchiha Vampire kita hanya bisa menyeringai saja melihat kejadian langka seorang Namikaze Kyuubi meminta maaf sambil _blushing. _

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku lapar... Boleh?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum polos. Sasuke tahu maksud dari kelakuan Naruto.

"Tentu, _Hime-sama..._" Sasuke lalu menuntun Naruto ke meja makan.

"Itachi, aku juga mau." kata Kyuubi sambil terus _blushing_.

"Silahkan!"

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menancapkan taring di leher Itachi. Karena Kyuubi lebih pendek beberapa cm dari Itachi, maka Itachi sedikit merunduk untuk mempermudahkan Kyuubi 'makan'.

Slurrpp

Slurrpp

"Ahh..."

"Kyuu-_chan _mari kita 'bermain'!".

Sebelum menunggu jawaban Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style menuju kamar Itachi.

"Keriput, turunkan AKU!".

Itachi segera membawa masuk Kyuubi ke dalam kamar dan langsung menutup pintu. Tak beberapa lama terdengar desahan – desahan erotis berasal dari kamar tersebut. (ini masih rate T loe!).

**_SKIP TIME..._**

Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Dilihat dari jumlah kereta belanjannya, mereka berbelanja banyak banget.

"Kyuu-_nee _aku ingin beli 2 kg jeruk, 3 pack permen jeruk, dan 4 pack ramen cup!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hey! Itu terlalu banyak untukmu, Kuning!" bentak Kyuubi.

"Itu masih mending daripada kau membeli 9 kg apel, 9 pack permen apel, 9 bungkus keripik rasa apel ukuran jumbo(emang ada?), Dasar Apple Freak!" (Naruto)

"Apel lebih enak dari jeruk dan ramen, OrangeRamen Freak!" (Kyuubi)

"Kyuu nantangin berkelahi?!" (Naruto)

"Boleh sini maju, you F*CK*NG SISTER!" (Kyuubi)

Perkelaihan pun tak terhindarkan. Orang – orang yang lewat hanya bisa cengo mendadak ngelihat perkelahian antar dua perempuan dengan kekuatan setara monster terkuat dari monster terkuat tersebut.

**_SKIP TIME...again(?)_**

"Hah... Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Itachi sebal.

Bagaimana tidak sebal, dua vampire wanita mengamuk menghancurkan 3 pertokoan hanya karena masalah sepele. Terpaksa Itachi dan Sasuke menguras dompet mereka mengganti kerugian yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil tersebut.

"Kalian berkelahi hanya masalah jeruk dan apel, Dasar bodoh!" cela Sasuke.

'Twitch'

'Twitch'

2 buah perempatan muncul di dahi Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"KAU INGIN CARI MATI YA!" teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto menerjang Sasuke.

Sebelum pukulan mengenai Sasuke, Sasuke berkelit dan berhasil menghindar.

"Kalian butuh 100 tahun lamanya untuk memukulku apa lagi melukai."ucap Sasuke santai.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terus mengejar Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa Sweetdrop melihatnya.

"SINI KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Saat mereka sedang sibuk main kejar – kejaran, terlihat dua sosok yang menyerupai manusia datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ara... Lihat Minato mereka sudah besar!" kata salah satu dari sosok dengan ciri – ciri rambut merah panjang yang diperkirakan wanita.

"Kau benar, Kushina!" sahut sosok yang berambut kuning cerah yang sepertinya seorang pria.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara familiar tersebut. Mereka melihat 2 sosok tersebut mendekati mereka.

"Pa-pa... Ma-ma..."

"Hai, Kyuu-_chan _dan Naru-_chan!" _

**_...TO BE CONTINUE..._**

* * *

Chapter Khusus sebelum HIATUS!

Maunya publish sebelum pasang papan Hiatus tapi belum jadi...

De-chan cuma mau bilang...

DE-CHAN MAU HIATUS DULU YA...!

MATTE NE!

LOVE...

_De-chan_


End file.
